It Was Our Secret
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: While at the cemetery, Lois tells Jonathan all that he's missing. Please R&R. CHAPTER 34 IS NOW UP! This is for a fanfic challenge.
1. Someone's Watching Over Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything involving Smallville

This chapter is based on the song Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I found myself today,  
oh i found myself and ran away,_

It hadn't been long since Jonathan died and Martha and Clark were still taking it pretty hard. In fact everyone who knew the Kents were taking it hard. So when Lois hadn't been showing any feelings whatsoever, others wondered what was wrong, since she did live with them for a year.

Lois heard what people were saying about her but she didn't care. Of course she was upset about Jonathan's death, but she wasn't showing her feelings to everyone else. But when she went back to her apartment in the Talon, well that's when the tears would start to come. Jonathan meant more to her than anyone knew and the only place she could find herself crying over his death was when she was alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan was more than just a friend to Lois, she loved him more than anything. So when she saw Martha not supporting him like a wife should during the campaign, she was the first to comfort him. At first Lois was embarrassed that she even did that in the first place, she didn't want to lose the trust she had with him.

What Lois didn't know was that Jonathan was getting fed up with how Martha had been not supporting him as well and when Lois came to him that night, he saw no reason why he should stop.

Lois sat in her room thinking about that night, and just how much in love she was with Jonathan. Now Lois regretted that it took her this long to show her true feelings and as she remembered that more and more tears fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be

based on the song The Sacrament by the him. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know. The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. The Sacrament

This is based on the song: The Sacrament

---------------------------------------------------------

Lois knew that there had been no way that she and Jonathan would ever be together, and that was his marriage to Martha. Sure they had that one night together, but there were other moments they shared in that office he had put into the house while he was running for senator. But he never would think of ending his marriage, though Martha seemed to not care about it as much as Jonathan did.

And now Lois worked for Martha and it was so hard to work for her, knowing she shared so much with her husband. In fact, Lois was starting to feel like she missed Jonathan more than Martha and Clark missed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had gone to visit her cousin in the talon that day. "Lois what was so important that you made me come here at this hour?"

"I have a secret to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell."

"Yes of course I won't tell. Lois what is it?"

As painful as it was going to be, both the memories and telling the truth, Lois knew it was time to let someone know what had happened between her and Jonathan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do…review for more chapters….


	3. As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Chapter is based on the song: As I Lay Me Down To Sleep

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy_

Lois was hesitant at first. "Well you gonna tell me this secret or what?" Chloe said.

"Oh sorry, just thinking," Lois said. Chloe looked worriedly at her cousin.

"Chloe I'm pregnant."

Now Chloe went from being worried to being shocked. "Say something," Lois said.

"Um…wow, I'm shocked. And um…who's the father?"

"That's the problem he's never going to know."

"Now Lois, that isn't right. He does have the right to know."

"No I know that, but I mean it's impossible for me to tell him. You see Chloe, the father is Jonathan Kent."

Chloe laughed a little, "Sorry for a second there I thought you just said the father was Jonathan Kent."

"I did say that Chloe. Look it happened when he was running for senator…all those late nights I was with him and helping him out. And I didn't find out until now, after he died, that I was pregnant. Last time I was with him was a week before the election and that's when it happened."

Chloe was shocked at what Lois had told her, "But doesn't anyone else know?"

Lois shook her head, "And I have no idea how I am gonna even explain how it is I'm pregnant to Martha. It's tough enough now working for her."

Chloe nodded, "Well you know I'm here with you no matter what."

Lois thanked her cousin and hugged her, "Thanks so much Chloe. You knew Jonathan longer than me so I'm gonna ask you to help me let this baby know who their father was."

Chloe nodded, "Yes of course."

That night Lois laid in bed and rubbed her stomach, "Jonathan, I'm going to raise this baby to be just like you," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters….


	4. You Need To Tell

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update but here it is. Please review the story because for each review, I will add a new chapter. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Sick Cylce Carousel**

"So Lois have you told anyone yet about the baby?" Chloe asked one day.

Lois shook her head, "No I haven't. I don't think I can."

"Lois you have to, I mean before you know it you're gonna start to show and people are going to figure it out."

"Yea I know that Chloe, I figured I had a few more months before I had to tell anyone."

"But there's one problem Lois, it's quite obvious that you're sick almost every morning."

"I'm fine Chloe, really. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you Lois, you're my cousin who happens to be pregnant. But lets not forget, you're pregnant by our friend's father who isn't here anymore."

"Please Chloe don't remind me of that," Lois sighed. "Sometimes I just wish he was, cause then maybe he could guide me through this."

"Lois, you don't tell anyone it's only gonna stress you out, and don't wont be good for either of you."

"I know that Chloe but I mean how would I be able to tell Martha. I mean I can't just go up to her and say hey I'm pregnant and by the way, Jonathan's the father."

"Try by telling someone who's easier to talk to first, someone like Clark," Chloe said.

_Chloe just suggested to Lois that she should at least tell Clark the truth. What will Lois do? Let me know what you think. Remember, for each review, I will post a new chapter. Thanks._


	5. What To Decide

A/N: There were 76 views but no reviews from last night's update. Please review the story, it's for a fanfic challenge. Even though there were no reviews, I'm giving you all a gift and posting a new chapter. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Torn**

"I don't know Chloe. I mean, I don't know if I can tell anyone yet, especially not Clark."

"I don't know. I mean….well maybe you're right. But you gotta tell him something you know. I mean it is kind of obvious now that you are pregnant," Chloe told her cousin.

Lois smiled a little, "Yea I know. I just wish things were much easier right now, you know."

Chloe nodded, "I know Lois. Just hang in there. And don't worry I'm here for you, you know that."

"Yea I do Chloe and I can't thank you enough."

Lois said goodbye to her cousin and went off to Martha's office. She was still being Martha's secretary and she knew she definitely couldn't tell her the truth about her baby. When she got to the office she was surprised to see Clark there.

"Oh hey Clark, you scared me. Didn't know you were going to be here."

"Sorry Lois, I tried to call you earlier. My mom's gonna be late getting here and I had to drop these papers off for her."

"I'll take them Clark, thanks." Lois said taking the papers from Clark and putting them on her desk.

"Lois, is everything alright?" Clark asked.

"Everything's fine Clark, why do you ask?"

"Well for starters, you're not insulting me like you normally do. Just figured something was bothering you."

"No Clark, nothing's bothering me…I'm fine. I'm just gonna get started with my work," Lois said.

"I'll see ya then," Clark said.

"Clark, wait…" Lois said.

"What is it?" Clark said turning around.

_Lois is considering to do what Chloe told her. But will she go through with it and let Clark know the secret she had with his father? What do you think? Please review…._


	6. Secret's Out

"Oh it's nothing Clark, sorry."

Clark gave Lois is famous smile, "Lois…we know what's going on."

"What? You do…but how?"

"Well it's kind of obvious since you're already starting to show."

"Clark look before you say anything…."

"Lois it's alright. I mean the father will be helping you right?"

"Well not exactly Clark. But it's alright…"

"What? No it's not. Lois, how do you expect to raise a baby on your own?"

"Clark, look I've already made up my mind and decided what I want to do. I want to keep this baby and raise it, even if it means raising it on my own."

"Lois do you have any idea how hard it's gonna be?"

"Don't you think I know that already Clark! But I am keeping the baby, and honestly it's not any of your business what I do with my life anyways."

"Lois, you're my friend…"

"Don't even go there Clark alright. Now if you don't mind I need to get to work."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Lois decided to take a ride to the cemetery to go to Jonathan's grave. She hadn't been there since the funeral and decided that now was the perfect time to go. She sat there next to the grave, "Jonathan, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I know I can't keep going on about this lie, this secret we both shared. But Jonathan, I wish I knew sooner that I was pregnant with your child, that way you would've at least known before you died."

What Lois didn't know was that nearby, Clark was also at the cemetery and overheard what she had just said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lois, pregnant by his father, it couldn't be possible. _No my dad wouldn't ever do that to my mom_, he thought to himself. _They always seemed to be so much in love…_then it hit Clark. Martha was never for him running for senator and that was probably when it happened.

"That still doesn't give them any right as to what they did," Clark said to himself. Clark now regretted that he went to the cemetery that night. "I wish I didn't find this out," he said.

Now Clark had another problem on his mind, would he let Lois know that he overheard her and now knows her secret.

----------------------------------------------

Lois was at her desk working the next morning when Clark came and over to talk to her.

"Clark your mother is in a meeting, she should be out soon," she told him.

"I'm not here to see my mother, I'm here to talk to you."

"Me? Why would you want to talk to me? This isn't about yesterday is it? I already told you my decision."

"Yea I know you did. And I'm also beginning to realize why you made that decision."

"What do you mean Clark?"

He pulled her aside, "I need to ask you something. You see last night I went to go to my father's grave but when I saw you over there I didn't go over. But I overheard you talking. Lois did you have an affair with my father and get pregnant by him?"

_Clark now knows Lois's secret. But will she admit the truth to Clark? _


	7. Can't Stay A Secret For Long

"Clark look I really don't feel like talking about this alright?"

"No it's not alright. I need to know the truth. Is your baby my father's?"

"Clark….please."

"It is isn't it? I didn't hear wrong last night in the cemetery. But how could you? How could he?"

"Clark let me explain please."

"How long was it going on Lois?"

"A few months before…Sorry I really can't talk about it Clark."

"Did he know you were pregnant?"

"No he didn't. I found out a week after he died."

Clark shook his head, "Clark look I am so sorry…."

"Don't come near me! I can't believe...I just can't believe the two of you could do this. Not only to me but to my mother. She thinks of you as a daughter!"

"Clark what do you want me to day? What happened as happened, I can't do anything about it!"

"You could've prevented it from happening in the first place! Forget it, I'm leaving," Clark said walking out of the office and super speeding back to the farm.

When at the farm he went up to his loft that Jonathan built for him in the barn. Laying down on the couch, he tried to comprehend all that he discovered over the past 24 hours. He couldn't believe that his father could've ever done something like this, even if he felt like he was being ignored by Martha. It still didn't give him the right to go off and sleep with Lois. Looking next to his couch he saw a frame of a picture of him with his father. He had kept it there that way he felt like his father was always close to him, but right now he didn't even want that. Taking the picture he threw it on the floor, "I cannot believe you did this to us dad," he said.

--------------------------------------------

Clark had fallen asleep on his couch in the loft and was awaken when he felt someone shaking him.

"Huh? What?" Looking up he realized it was Lois, "What do you want? And why are you here?"

"I know we didn't end on good terms today in the office but we do need to talk."

"What more could you possibly need to talk about?" Clark asked.

"About this…about what's happening. Look your mother doesn't know anything about me and your father. And well I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it Lois?"

"Well…now that you know the truth, and it is just you and Chloe who do know the truth. Could you please not tell your mother about it."

"Lois, this is a major secret. I don't know if I could exactly keep it from my mother."

"Clark please…just do this."

"Look Lois let me think about it at least alright. I'll stop by the office tomorrow and talk to you ok?"

"Yea sounds fair. Thanks Clark," Lois said before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Clark went to talk to Lois at the office. "So Clark did you think about what I asked you last night?"

Clark nodded, "Lois you know, I have kept things from my parents before and that never worked out well. And I don't know about this one…I mean it is a major one."

"I know that Clark, but please just listen. I know your mother has always loved me as a daughter and that I have totally betrayed her trust by doing what I did. But I really need you to do this one thing for me."

"I'll make a deal with you then Lois. I won't tell my mother, but you need to tell her and soon."

_Chloe and Clark are now the only ones who know Lois's secret. Now will Lois take Clark's advice and tell Martha?_


	8. It'll Be Alright

A/N: While I know not everyone is going to like the story, I don't appreciate getting a review that insults me personally. This is called fiction, meaning you can be creative in what you're writing. You don't like it, that's fine. You're not being forced to read it!

Anyways to those who have been sending me the nice reviews, thanks so much. It's reviews like that, that make me keep writing. Here's a new chapter for you all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark, I don't know if I can."

"Look I'm pretty sure my mom knows already that you're pregnant. But you do need to tell her the truth as to who the father is."

"Alright Clark, I'll tell her later when she comes in."

"Don't worry Lois, everything will be fine."

"Sure it will Clark," she smiled a little.

The next hour felt so long for Lois. She knew she promised Clark that she would tell Lois, but she didn't really think she could. The elevator door opened and Martha came into the office. _Alright Lois, you can do this _she told herself.

Lois waited until Martha was settled at her desk and she went inside to talk to her. "Mrs. Kent, I need to talk to you."

"Lois you know you can call me Martha," she smiled. "What is it?"

"Well I guess it's pretty obvious now to most people that I'm pregnant."

"Lois if this is about not being able to come into work everyday because you don't feel well…don't worry about it."

Lois smiled, "Thanks Martha. But there's also something else."

"Is something wrong?" Martha asked concerned.

When Lois saw how concerned Martha seemed to be about her and the baby she knew she couldn't tell her the truth. "No nothing's wrong. That's all I wanted to talk about."

"Lois why don't you just go home, maybe you could use some rest."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"No you go home and get all the rest you need."

Lois smiled, "Thanks Martha, I'll be back tomorrow."

Lois went back to her apartment and Martha was right, she did need some rest. She laid down in her bed and before she knew it she was asleep.

Now since he died, she had had dreams of Jonathan, but they were usually of what she and Jonathan had shared before that night. But this time her dream was different. Sure she dreamt of Jonathan, but this time it felt like he was there to protect her.

"Lois everything's going to be fine you know that," he told her.

"It's not Jonathan, nothing's going to be fine. I wish you were still here."

"I know you do but you need to remember, I'm always going to be there."

"I know Jonathan. But this baby and everything that's going on. I don't know if I can do it."

"Lois you're strong, I know that and I also know that you'll be able to get through this."

Lois woke up and couldn't believe the dream she just had. She looked over at the clock and realized she hadn't been asleep for long. Trying again to go back to sleep, she hoped that she would see Jonathan again and maybe he could help her out some more with what to do.

Lois's wish came true because once again Jonathan came to her in a dream. This time in the dream, Jonathan came to tell her that he is going to be there to guide her through everything. And even though he wasn't there, he will still be in her heart and in their child.

"Jonathan, how do I even begin to tell Martha the truth," she had asked him in the dream.

"Just tell her, and we both know she won't take it well. But remember, no matter what I'm with you. I can't promise you everything's going to be easy, but in time Martha will be able to accept it."

It was after that dream that Lois knew what she had to do.

_Looks like Lois is finally going to tell Martha the truth. How will Martha take the news? _


	9. Had To Tell You

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. But I have been studying for a final for my graduate school course. And also I have been getting quite a few nasty reviews about this story and I was considering whether or not I should continue it. Seems that many people don't seem to grasp the concept of what it means to be fiction and how one can be creative about what they're writing. To those who have asked me to continue the story, thanks. You're the reason I'm keeping it up. Enjoy the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois went to work the next day and went to Martha's office. "Martha, can I speak to you?"

"Yes of course Lois what is it?"

Lois sat down in the chair in Martha's office. "Well it's about the baby."

"Is everything alright? Nothing's wrong I hope."

"Oh no nothing wrong. Baby and me are just fine. It's just that…well there's something I need to tell you."

"What's it about?" Martha asked.

"Well it's about who the baby belongs to."

"Lois I really don't need to know what it is you do in your personal life…."

"I know that Mrs…I mean Martha. But this is something you do really need to know about."

"Lois whatever it is just say it, I'm sure you'll feel better once you let it out."

Lois nodded and took a deep breath before she broke the news to Martha. "Martha….when Jonathan started the campaign to become senator he felt as if he pushed you away because you were spending more time with Lionel. And well with all the late nights helping him out with the campaign the two of us got a lot closer than we intended. Martha what I'm trying to say is that this baby….it's Jonathan's baby."

Lois looked at Martha waiting for a response but all she got was a shocked look on Martha's face. "Please say something. I am so sorry this happened but I had to tell you," Lois said.

"Lois…" Martha began.

_Martha finally knows the truth. But how will this affect her relationship with Lois? You know what to do. Review if you want another chapter._


	10. I Don't Know You

"Lois, I just can't believe this. What you're telling me."

"Martha, I am so so so sorry."

Martha shook her head, "I don't want to hear it Lois."

"But Martha…"

"No Lois, if you were truly sorry, it never would've happened in the first place."

"But I am…I mean I didn't expect this to happen."

"You were sleeping with my husband, how could you be surprised that it happened!"

"Please listen Martha. Jonathan felt lonely. I don't know how it happened, it just did."

"I don't want to hear that old excuse. It didn't just happen. And why tell me now you were sleeping with him, after all that's happened."

"Because trust is Martha, that whether you like it or not, this baby is a Kent and I want the baby to know about Jonathan."

"Well I'm not the one who's going to help you with that. Just..get out Lois. Get out of the office."

"But…I got work to do."

"Not anymore Lois, you're fired!" Martha said shutting the door when Lois left.

_Martha has finally told Lois her feelings on this situation. It's only a matter of time now before the news spreads around Smallville._


	11. Ignored

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Been busy with graduate school. I have a week off before I start my next class so I'll update as much as I can during this week cause once class starts I won't be able to update as much.

----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the news about Jonathan and Lois started to spread around Smallville.

"Lois you're just imagining it, no one else know." Her cousin Chloe said.

"I'm not Chloe. I'm telling you, people are giving me weird looks on the street. I'm sure someone in the office heard me talking to Martha."

"What you need to do right now is take it easy. Lois, don't worry about what anyone knows or is saying."

"It's not exactly that easy to ignore it you know," Lois said.

"I know it's not. But you need to think about who's the innocent and important one in all of this….your baby. Isn't that baby important to you?"

"What? Yes of course I care about my baby."

"Then show these people that you don't care about what they think of you."

"I'll try but it's not exactly easy you know."

"I know that Lois but you need to remember also that it won't be easy for you raising Jonathan's kid."

Lois nodded indicating that she knew her cousin was right. "I know Chloe…I just you know I wish he was here."

Chloe smiled a little. "We all do you know that."

Lois was about to respond when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she noticed it was her father. "You think he knows?" Lois asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_It didn't take to long for the news to spread around Smallville. What will happen now when Lois realizes that her friends and family all know her secret? You know what to do…Review…. Thanks._


	12. No One Around

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile for an update. Started a new graduate course so I'll be updating this story as much as I can.

-------------------------------------------------

"Dad um…hello," Lois said.

"Lois don't hello me. Don't you think I know what's going on?"

"Dad I can explain…" Lois began.

"Explain what? How you managed to get yourself pregnant by sleeping with the guy who opened his house for you to live in when you didn't have a place? Really Lois how could you?"

"Dad look let me explain. Jonathan was feeling lonely and betrayed by Martha. I mean she wasn't being faithful to him always going behind his back to go off with Lionel."

"That still didn't give you any right to do what you did!" Her father yelled over the phone.

"Dad please listen…."

"I still can't believe what you did! And what you actually consider raising this baby? On your own?"

"Yes of course I do. Dad, I loved Jonathan. I still do!"

"You have absolutely no idea what you're getting yourself into. And I won't be helping you out," her father said hanging up on her.

Chloe looked over and Lois, "I assume he didn't take that too well huh?"

Lois shook her head. "I think I need to get out just to clear my head you know. Wanna join me?"

"Yes of course let's go," Chloe said.

Walking downstairs, Chloe and Lois saw Lana there. "Hey Lana," Chloe said.

"Oh hey Chloe," Lana said and then she looked at Lois. "You really have some nerve showing your face around here."

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Like I don't know. Clark told me what's going on. Do you have any idea how hurt he is and how betrayed he feels by you and his father."

"Lana please don't tell me you hate me too."

"Put it this way, I'd rather not talk to you anymore." She looked over at Chloe, "I'll talk to you later," she said and then left.

"See I told you Chloe, all of Smallville must now about me and Jonathan by now."

_Not only are Lois's friends not speaking to her but even her own doesn't want to talk to her. How will Chloe help her cousin through this tough time?_


	13. On Your Side

"Lois just a thought. Did you ever consider what would've happened if the truth ever came out, even if Jonathan was still alive?"

Lois shook her head. "He said that he expected that Martha was going to leave him for Lionel someday. He said that then we would be together. I know I screwed up Chloe, but….."

Chloe saw that her cousin was upset and knew she didn't need any of this added to the problems she was having. "Lois calm down it's alright. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"No it's alright, it wasn't you. It's just everyone else who doesn't understand. I mean was is so wrong for me to fall in love?"

"Lois you made a mistake, I know that and I'd never hold that against you. Even if you weren't family."

Lois smiled a little, "Thanks Chloe. It's just that…nah nevermind it's stupid."

"No Lois what is it?" Chloe said noticing something was obviously on her cousin's mind."

"It's just something I've been wishing you know. But it can't be helped now."

_Lois is lucky to have Chloe still on her side, especially when she needs someone to be able to talk to during this time. But what is this "wish" that Lois is hiding from her cousin? If you want to know…review for another chapter. Thanks._


	14. A Simple Wish

"Lois it's alright, you can tell me, I won't think it's stupid."

"I know but still….it well, it doesn't matter."

"Lois…look you shouldn't hide anything. Just tell me."

"Well it's just that…I wish I had known about this ahead of time you know."

"What, about the baby?"

Lois nodded. "Yea I really wish that I knew ahead of time that I was pregnant. Cause then I could've told Jonathan….."

"And what Lois? How would that have made anything better?"

"What do you mean Chloe?"

"I mean how could it have been better if Jonathan knew? Sure he would've died knowing he had a baby on the way, but then think about it, it would've been a lot harder for you. Look, you loved Jonathan, I know you told me that. And he didn't live to know he was going to be a father again, but he's watching over you and he will be watching over your baby as well."

"It's just not the same Chloe!"

"I know that Lois, but you need to realize something is more important over here!"

"Like what!?" Lois said.


	15. What You Must Remember

"Who the important person is in all of this, that's what you need to remember!"

"What are you getting at Chloe?"

"Your baby Lois! I haven't heard you mention your baby at all. Everything is usually just how you feel about Jonathan, or how you are so sad that Jonathan isn't around."

"Are you saying that I don't care about my baby?" Lois said raising her voice.

Chloe immediately regretted what she just said. She knew that Lois really didn't need to be upset. "No Lois that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying because that's what it sounded like to me."

"Lois look first of all sit down, you need to rest. Second of all, I didn't mean to get you upset."

"But it did hurt, I mean you're insinuating that I don't love my baby. And I do!"

"I know, I know and I believe you. It's just that….well I think that instead of getting yourself all upset about Jonathan not being around, you need to just start taking it easy and caring about you and that baby."

"But…." Lois began.

"No buts Lois. Yes it is sad that Jonathan is gone, we were all affected by that. But this is a new life you're brining into the world. Jonathan's baby. Now what do you think Jonathan would want you to do?" Chloe smiled at her cousin. "Look I gotta get to the Daily Planet. Give me a call if anything alright," Chloe said and then left.


	16. Time Alone

When Chloe left, Lois went to her bed to go rest. While she was resting, her conversation with Chloe started to replay in her head.

"I do care about my baby," Lois said rubbing her stomach. "It's a part of me and Jonathan, of course the baby's important."

Lois closed her eyes and smiled thinking of what everything was going to be like once the baby was born. Sure she was scared, but that was natural wasn't it. She knew she was going to have to do this on her own but she didn't care. And sure many of the people in Smallville weren't talking to her, but she didn't care about that either. In fact she made a promise to herself that she was going to prove them all wrong and raise this baby on her own.

Lois was trying to fall asleep but she was getting restless. Getting out of bed, she deiced to go into the kitchen and get something to eat. That's when it started to happen, she started to feel weird. "No it can't be time already," she said holding her stomach. Feeling another pain she grabbed her phone and called Chloe's number.


	17. A New Kent

"Lois what is it?" Chloe said answering the phone.

"Chloe, I need you to come over, right now and right away," Lois said in pain.

"Lois! What is it? What's going on?"

"Lois I…I think it's starting. The labor is starting."

"Alright…Lois calm down. I'll be there as fast I can get there. Why don't you call an ambulance and I'll meet you there."

"Alright…just hurry Chloe."

Lois did just as Chloe said and in no time Chloe met Lois at the hospital.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked Chloe as she tried to get into Lois's room.

"I'm her cousin. She's expecting me."

The doctor brought her into the room. "Chloe!" Lois said seeing her cousin.

"Don't worry Lois I'm here."

Four hours later, Lois smiled hearing the sound of a baby's cry. "What is it? What I have?" Lois said.

The doctor walked over to her holding the baby. "Miss Lane, meet your son," he said handing her the baby.

"A boy. I have a son," Lois smiled.

Chloe looked at her cousin, "Have you thought of any names?"

Lois nodded, "Yes I was thinking of names for awhile. And well I wanted him to have Jonathan's name in a way and I've always liked the name Luke. So I thought of Luke Jonathan Kent."


	18. My New Life

The next day Lois was able to go home. Chloe had come to pick her up at the hospital and drove back home to the Talon. Walking into the Talon, Lois spotted that Lex and Lana among others from Smallville who decided to ignore her as she walked in.

"Chloe, hey," Lana said.

"Oh hey Lana." Chloe plainly said. Sure she was friends with Lana, but she knew that she better get upstairs with Lois as quickly as possible.

"Chloe, don't you need to get to work?" Lois asked noticing that her cousin was staying and helping her out with getting Luke settled into the apartment.

"You kidding me, I took off today. There's no way I'm leaving my cousin and new nephew alone in the apartment."

"Chloe you don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I do. All those people downstairs…I don't trust what they may do to you or even to Luke."

"You don't think they'd try to hurt him do you?" Lois asked.

"Well this is Smallville….people aren't exactly as normal as they should be," Chloe laughed a little.

Lois held Luke in her arms. "You know, he does look like his father," Lois said.

"Yea I noticed that right away," Chloe said. "Lois? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine," Lois smiled. "It's just another sign that Jonathan is always going to be a part in my life."

_There's a new Kent in Smallville now. And everything seems to be going very well…but will it stay like that for Lois? _


	19. As If You Were Here

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. This last class I took was a research class so I was busy with that. After this week I have 2 weeks off before I start a new class. I'll try to update more often once I finish work that's due for that class each week. Thanks to all those who reviewed._

_These next couple of chapters take place a few weeks after we left off..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois laid down in her bed after putting Luke to sleep. Chloe had moved back to the dorms earlier that day and tonight was going to be her first night alone with Luke. Sure Chloe told her she'd stay, but Lois knew that it was time she stayed alone with her son once and for all.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep. But it didn't last long and Luke starting crying.

Getting out of bed she slowly walked over to Luke's crib and got him. "Shh...it's alright sweetie, mommy's here." She said feeding Luke.

When that didn't stop Luke from crying she walked around the apartment, hoping that he would soon fall asleep. Sitting on the couch with Luke in her arms, her mind started to wander.

"Jonathan I wish you were here. Then you would've gotten to see your son," she said to herself. "And then maybe you could've helped me out over here."


	20. Will It Get Easier

"Hey Lois, I'm her!" Chloe yelled walking into the apartment.

"Chloe!" Lois said going over to her cousin and hugging her. "What brings you here?"

"Well wanted to see how things are going. How was your first night alone with Luke?"

"Eh..not so good. He cried so much during the night. I finally got him to sleep but then when I finally got to sleep he woke up again."

"Lois if you need me to be here to help, I'll be glad too..."

"No Chloe it's alright. I mean you need to have your own life. No reason for you to stop your life for what I've done."

"Lois, if you ever need me to help, just call. You know I'll be right there. Look, has Clark ever stopped by to visit?"

"No. And I don't suppose he ever would. And not that I blame him...why would he want to anyways?"

"Well for starters...Luke is his brother. If not for anything, he should stop by for that reason."

"Look Chloe, if Clark wants to come then fine, but if he doesn't then that's fine too."


	21. It'll Be Fun

Lois decided to take a nap after Chloe left. Figuring she would get at leats some sleep since Luke was finally sleep. She fell asleep and that's when the dream happened.

Jonathan came to her again in the dream. "Lois everything is going to be fine," he told her.

"No it's not Jonathan. Not without you."

"But you're not alone. I am with you. I always will be and I will be with Luke as well. You need to realize you're doing a great job being a mother."

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know what I'm doing half the time."

"Lois, you know I'm watching over the two of you. And from what I can tell you are doing a great job."

Lois was about to say something when she heard Luke crying, waking her up from the dream. Looking over at the clock she saw that she had been asleep for a few hours. Getting up to get Luke she realize that Jonathan was right. She was going to get through this.


	22. Did Nothing Wrong

After leaving Lois's, Chloe went over to the Kent farm. "Clark you home?"

"Yea Chloe what is it?"

"Look Clark, I was just at Lois's. I really think you should go visit Lois and the baby."

"Chloe, you know I can't do that."

"Why not Clark?"

"Cause of what she did. What my father did!"

"Alright get over that Clark. For once just get past that alright. And think of what's important here!"

"Oh and what's that Chloe? That Lois slept with my father isn't bad? It's the worst thing they could've ever done. Worst thing my father could've ever done!"

Afraid of what may happen Chloe knew she had to calm Clark down. "Clark if not for anything think of it this way. Luke is innocent in all of this. Luke did nothing wrong!"


	23. What Is Right

"I can't do it Chloe, I just can't! I keep trying to get over that fact and try to remember that Luke is a Kent. But still it's hard alright. I can't forgive Lois or my father and I don't think I ever could!"

"Clark listen to yourself! You're taking this all out on a little baby. An innocent baby who has no clue what's going on or know he has a big brother."

"Well then, Lois can just tell him all about me cause that's all he's gonna get!"

"Clark for once stop thinking of just yourself. I mean bad enough your mother doesn't talk to her anymore...and not that I blame her, but you could at least try to make ammends with her and get to know Luke!"

"Look I don't care about how Lois feels and such. She did something unforgiveable and that's it! Now just leave alright"

"Fine Clark. But I can tell you this. Your missing out on knowing a great little brother over there."


	24. Just Too Hard

Martha walked into the house and saw Clark sitting at the kitchen table. "Clark something wrong?"

"Chloe stopped by and we had a fight."

"Any particular reason why?" Martha asked.

"She wants me to go visit Lois and see Luke. And I told her the truth as to how I felt about that. Told her that I couldn't cause I could never forgive Lois or dad for what they did."

Martha sat next to Clark. "I know it's hard. I mean even I'm having trouble forgiving your father for this. But we both need to do that inorder to get on with our lives."

"It's just that...mom I'm able to do anything with these powers. Yet something that should be so easy such as fogiving them is one thing I just can't seem to do."


	25. What No One Knows

_A/N: Special thanks to Firewolfe who gave me the idea for this chapter._

Martha went to bed after having that talk with Clark. And she knew that she should've forgiven Jonathan, especially after what she had done. For the past couple of years she had been sleeping with Lionel, even after she denied it to Jonathan. And that baby they were expecting that time...she never could find it in her heart to tell Jonathan that the baby was most likely Lionel's and not his.

Sitting up in bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with all these thoughts in her head. She needed to tell Clark the truth. He needed to forgive Jonathan for what he had done and she hoped that maybe Clark would forgive him when she told him what he had done.

Looking over at the empty spot next to her on the bed she knew what she had to do. But before she could tell Clark the truth, there was someone else she needed to tell the truth to first. Quickly getting ready, Martha walked downstairs and grabbed her coat.

"Mom? Something wrong?" Clark said seeing his mother about to leave.

"Oh nothing Clark, I just need to go do something," she said walking out and getting into the car. And within a few minutes, Martha was at the cemetery sitting in front of Jonathan's grave.


	26. The Whole Truth

"I knew I should've come clean sooner Jonathan," Martha began. "And I know I haven't been doing the right thing with all that's going on with Lois. But it's cause I just can't believe I had done the same thing to you." Martha started crying. She knew she had to say this, or else she would never be able to forgive Jonathan or Lois.

Martha took a deep breath, "Jonathan, our baby...oh Jonathan this is so hard. But our baby, it wasn't your's it was Lionel's." Martha started crying. "Jonathan, I know I pushed you towards Lois and I am so sorry but I never stopped loving you."

Martha spent quite some time just crying before heading back towards home. When she got home, Clark was up waiting for her. "Mom is everything alright?"

"Uh..Oh yea Clark. Look I...need to tell you something."

"What is it mom?"

"Clark, how we've been treating Lois...well while I understand you're mad...I really have no reason to be mad."

"Mom? What is it?"

"Clark, I was sleeping with Lionel and that baby I was going to have wasn't your father's. It was Lionel's baby."

Clark looked at his mother in disbelief. "And to think I looked up to the two of you!"

"Clark, look I'm the one who drove your father to Lois. Don't hate him or her..." But before Martha could finish, Clark supersped off.

Martha knew that her next step was to forgive Lois. Getting into her car she headed towards the Talon.


	27. Very Much Loved

"Mrs. Kent, I didn't expect to see you here!" Lois said opening her door.

"Sorry I didn't call first. I just thought that...well...we should really have a talk."

"Oh yes of course come in." Lois said.

"Can I get you something?" Lois asked.

"No I'm fine. Look Lois, I know the last time we talked, we didn't leave on good terms."

"Yea well I deserved that," Lois said.

"No. No you didn't. Lois what I said and how I acted, that was uncalled for."

"But considering the consequences..."

"Lois no need to bring that back up. Lois the truth is that, I wasn't faithful to Jonathan long before you even came to live here."

Lois nodded, "Jonathan always sensed that in the back of his mind. Martha, I know what I did ..there's no excuse for it."

"And there's no excuse for me cheating on Jonathan years ago either. And no excuse for how I acted when you told me the news."

"Martha, no matter what happened, Jonathan did always love you. Very much. And I did love him too, but I know that I could never add up to the love you had for him."

Martha smiled, "He was one of a kind wasn't he."

Lois smiled back, "Oh Martha, um...I was wondering, since you haven't seen Luke yet, would you like to come see him?"

"I would love to," Martha said.

Lois went to get Luke out of his crib and brought him over to Martha. "His name is Luke Jonathan Kent."

Martha smiled holding the baby. "He looks just like Jonathan."

Lois nodded, "Yea I noticed that from the second I saw him."

"Lois, look if you need help with anything, you just ask. And if you want your job back at the office, you can have it back."

"Wow...thanks Martha. I thought you would've gotten another secretary by now."

"Yea well tried that but no one was as good as you were with that job."

"Martha, thanks for everything. Umm...everything you told me, does Clark know?"

"Told him before I came over. He didn't take the news quite as well."


	28. All These Secrets

"Coming," Chloe said going to open the door. "Clark what is it?" she asked.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Clark, look I know we had a little bit of an argument but I meant it when I said you really need to forgive Lois and your father."

"It's not just that anymore. Now I don't know if I can trust anyone either."

"Clark did something happen?"

Clark nodded, "My mom told me something that I just can't believe."

"Clark..."

"My mom slept with Lionel Luthor. And remember when I told you about my mom being pregnant. The baby wasn't my father's. It was Lionel's baby."

"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry. You gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. But I do know something...I really do wish my father was here now."

Chloe smiled, "Clark are you starting to realize what I was telling you before?"

Clark smiled back, "Yea I am."

"So you gonna go talk to Lois now cause I know she really needs to talk to you."

"Yea I'll go over, I just have one place to stop off at first." Clark said.


	29. Everything's A Mess

Chloe was worried about Clark and was afraid that he would go do something he'd later regret, including going over to Lionel's. After waiting a little bit after he left, Chloe decided to go out and look for Clark.

Clark had gone over to Jonathan's grave. "Dad, I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since you left, everything's going wrong." Clark didn't want to cry but this was the first time since everything with Lois had been happening, that he had gone to his father's grave.

"Dad, I know you'd want me to be there as a big brother for Lois's baby, but I just don't know if I can. I don't know what to do about anything anymore, dad." Clark started to think about what his mother had told him and anger started to arise in him. "I know I should forgive you dad and I think I can. But how could I forgive mom for hurting you so much for thelast few years."

Chloe drove up to the cemeteryand saw Clark sitting in front of Jonathan's grave. "Clark?"

Turning around he saw Chloe there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out looking for you. I was afraid after what you told me you'd go and do something you'd regret."

"You mean like going after Lionel?" Clark said. "No he's not worth my time. I just wanted to come here to talk to my dad."

"You gonna be alright?" Chloe asked.

Clark nodded, "Yea I will. Look, I'm gonna go over and talk to Lois," Clark said.


	30. All Inside

Clark went to the Talon to talk to Lois and was surprised when he saw his mother coming out of the apartment. "Clark, I'm so glad you're alright. With the way you ran off like that..."

"I'm fine. I went to go talk to dad." Clark simply said.

"Clark, we need to talk," Martha said.

Clark nodded, "Yea we do." Clark said going to sit down at one of the tables in the Talon. "Mom how could you?"

"Clark it was a mistake I made years ago."

"But to dad. I still remember that look on his face when he found out about the baby. He was so happy. And then when he was so depressed when you lost the baby. Mom...I just can't believe all of this. All that you told me."

"Clark I know I should've told him the truth."

"Yes you should've. Mom, he blamed me at first and then I ran away. Don't you remember? Yet you never told him the truth. And then you get mad at Lois and dad for all of this. Mom, you made dad do this!"

"I know I did Clark! And I know that I am always gong to be reminded of that. But Clark, you shouldn't hate your father or Lois."

"And I don't. Mom, I don't hate them, I don't hate you, I don't hate anyone. I just...mom I just wish everything was back to the way."

Martha nodded, "I know you do Clark and so do I." She saw Clark getting up, "You going to see Lois?"

Clark nodded, "Yea and I think it's time I finally go see my baby brother."


	31. First Time

Clark knocked on Lois's door. "Clark?" Lois said surprised.

"Mind a visitor?"

"No of course not. Come on in," Lois said inviting him in.

"Lois, I need to tell you something. I have to apologize for how I acted all this time."

"Clark it's alright, I don't blame you. I mean you had every right to feel like that."

"No I didn't. Not at all. I mean you knew my father and one thing he would never want me to do is abandon an another Kent."

"Clark, I didn't blame you for being mad at me. I mean I did betray you."

"Yea but right now, people I love the most seem to be betraying me. But one person that I shouldn't have been blaming for this is your son, my brother."

Lois smiled, "Would you finally like to see him?"

"Of course," Clark said going over to the crib and holding his baby brother for the first time. "Lois, if it's alright with you, I'll be stopping by mre often to help the two of you out."


	32. Your Reminder

"Of course you can come over any time Clark," Lois said. "With half of Smallville hating me, it would be good to have a visitor every once in awhile."

Clark smiled, "Well I'll be seeing you then," Clark said leaving.

After Clark left, Lois went to put Luke in his crib to sleep. That had been a surprise...Clark coming to visit her, but she also realized, that there was a part of his father in him. All those years being raised by Jonathan were starting to show through Clark. Sure she would always tease him when she lived with the Kents but now, she had no need to do that. She did see a different Clark in him now.

Looking over at her nightstand she took Jonathan's picture that she kept there. "You know Jonathan, I see a lot of Clark in you now. Ever since you died he's been becoming more and more like you. And I think he's really gonna be a great big brother to Luke too."

Luke started crying and she went to put Jonathan's picture down and went to go get the baby. "Hey there big guy what's the matter, can't sleep after meeting your brother for the first time?"

The baby cried himself to sleep and Lois put him back in his crib. But that night she couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. But she couldn't believe what had been going on in her mind about Clark.

you know what to do...review if you want another chapter.


	33. You Helped Me

The next day Lois ran into Clark at the Talon. "Oh hey Clark," she said.

"Hey Lois, how's everything going?"

"Well...as good as it can get." She said.

Clark took Luke out of his carriage, "It is amazing how much he looks like my father isn't it?"

Lois smiled and nodded, "Yea if anyone didn't know the truth, they do now."

Lana came into the Talon, "Hey Clark," she said going over to the table and then giving Lois a look.

"Hello to you too," Lois said as she walked away.

"Guess she's still not talking to you?" Clark said.

"Most of Smallville isn't. Just you, your mother, and Chloe. That's about it."

"Lois, I'm so sorry this is happening to you. You have no right to be treated like this."

"Clark don't get yourself worked up over it. I'm learning to ignore it."

"But how...I mean everyone here is probably thinking the worse things about you." Clark said.

"Clark to be honest, it's cause of you I'm able to get through this."

"Me?" Clark said shocked.

"Well yea. I mean you're Luke's brother and you offered to help me out with him. That's all I could've asked for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Lois went to the cemetery to go to Jonathan's grave. Sure she had been there many times since he died, but she hadn't been there with Luke yet. And even though he was only a few months old, she decided it was time to at least bring him to his father's grave. If not for anything, it would make her feel better about not being able to tell Jonathan about the baby.


	34. All That's Happened

"I know I haven't been here in awhile Jonathan, but I have been busy," Lois said. "But I brought a visitor this time." She smiled a little bit. "This is your son, Luke Jonathan."

She sat down next to the grave and held Luke. "You know Jonathan, he really does look like you. And you're missing so much that's going on. For starters, Martha did talk to me and she forgave me." Though Lois didn't know how much of that was actually true. Martha said she forgave her but Lois also thought that was probably cause she came clean about her affair with Clark.

"Martha also told me some other news but I kinda thought you may have known about that before. But Clark is helping me out. He's being a great big brother to Luke. I'm telling you Jonathan, he's becoming more and more like you." And that was true. Clark would come over everyday to play with Luke. Said since he always felt responsible to what happened to his mother and the baby she was going to have, this was his way to make up for it.

"Jonathan, just so much has been going on and I really wish you were here to see it all. But I promise you that as Luke gets older he will know more and more about you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 Years Later_

It was Luke's fifth birthday today and Clark and Chloe would be coming over to celebrate with Lois and Luke. Along with that, friends from Luke's class would be coming over as well. Luke had waken up while Lois was decorating the Talon. "Mommy, we were all talking about our fathers yesterday but I couldn't answer. Do I have a father?" he asked.


End file.
